


Destiny

by titanjaeger (oikawatooruisking)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hinata is in this briefly, Like very briefly - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa POV, Post-Canon, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatooruisking/pseuds/titanjaeger
Summary: If Kageyama were to get injured, would Oikawa worry and check in on him or carry on with his life as if nothing ever happened?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleasofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124000) by [eleasofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia). 



> If you've read Elea's Fate, then this is my continuation of that.  
> If you haven't read it, I suggest that you do.  
> It's much better than this, and the ending entices you to think about what will come next, which I think is awesome.
> 
> Anyway, if you read this, Elea, I genuinely hope that you like it. Your work was what inspired me to write my first OiKage/Haikyuu!! piece. Thank you for all of the quality content that you share with our fandom!

It had taken three months for Oikawa to meet with Kageyama after the latter's knee injury. Three whole months. He tried texting and calling the younger setter for what felt like an eternity before Kageyama finally answered his phone and told him that he'd meet with Oikawa. That whole time Oikawa had been worried sick. He wanted to know how Tobio was doing, and when he finally agreed to talk, Tooru was beyond thrilled.

That was a week ago, though. As Tooru made his way to Kageyama's apartment door, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He had been so worried and determined to see and speak to Tobio that he didn't even take into account that Kageyama might not want to see him. In hindsight, it would make sense; the younger man did ignore him for a while, and he did sound reluctant to agree to a meeting.

 _Oh, gods_ , thought Oikawa, _have I made a mistake? Should I turn around and go home?_

Before Oikawa could decide whether or not he should actually run away, Kageyama's door was opening, and Hinata was walking out of the setter's apartment.

"Oh," the little red head exclaimed, "it's you! What are you doing here?" Hinata was just as loud as always, but his voice lacked the excitement that it always managed to hold. He lacked the aura of happiness that he always maintained. Oikawa, however, didn't take notice of the shorter's demeanor. In fact, the only thing Tooru could focus on was the surprise that was brought on by that question. He assumed that Hinata would have known that he'd be popping by eventually to check on Kageyama. That was why he agreed to give Oikawa Tobio's phone number after all.

"Well, Chibi-chan," Oikawa said airily as he gave Hinata a bright smile, "I'm here to see Tobio-chan of course!"

Hinata huffed and rolled his eyes at his reply, as if to say that that much was obvious. "His mood makes more sense now, I guess." He was looking at Tooru as if he'd just spit on his mother, full of disgust and open resentment. 

"What do you mean," Tooru asked, confusion clear in his voice, as he cocked his head to the side, dropped his smile, and leaned against the balcony's railing. He had a feeling he might be out there with the shrimp for longer than he wanted to be.

Hinata sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to his right side. "Look, Grand King—"

"Oikawa-san."

At the mention of his name, Tooru looked away from Hinata and towards Kageyama's now open apartment door. The raven haired setter was standing in his doorway with sweatpants and a slightly baggy hoodie that read "Ball is Life" in English — Oikawa couldn't help but wonder if Kageyama knew what it said or if he just bought it because it had a volleyball on it — and his hair was pushed back with a headband. With his hair pushed back like that, it was no longer hanging over his ears, and Oikawa could see that Kageyama had his ears pierced; it took every ounce of self control Oikawa had not to simultaneously tease him and genuinely call him cute. Though, Tobio was so dense that he would more than likely assume that Tooru was teasing him if he did, so maybe Oikawa could kill two birds with one stone.

"Why, Tobio-chan! You look so cute with your little headband and your earrings!" Oikawa tried to sound more mocking and less genuine, but given the look that Hinata was giving him, he didn't succeed.

"Umm, thanks," Kageyama replied. The smile that Oikawa donned as soon as he realized who had called his name grew bigger as he watched Tobio's gaze shift from him to the ground with a slight blush fanning across his face.

The three of them stood there on the balcony in silence for what felt like an eternity to Oikawa, but he knew it had to have only been a few seconds. Nevertheless, it was a bit smothering, especially with Hinata still standing around glaring at Oikawa as if he had done something wrong. 

Once he realized that the others wouldn't be the ones to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them, Oikawa spoke. "So do you plan on inviting me in, Tobio-chan, or am I going to have to set up camp outside your door?"

Kageyama's eyes jumped back up off the ground and onto Oikawa as he seemed to realize that yes, he was in fact supposed to spend time with Oikawa today, which meant that he'd have to invite him inside his apartment. The blush that had started to fade was steadily getting darker, and Tooru couldn't help but smirk.

"A-ah, umm, yes," Tobio replied. "You should.. You should come in."

Oikawa took a step towards the door as Hinata made his presence known by clearing his throat. He thought that the little red head was going to say something, but all he did was give Kageyama a strange look. As he looked to Tobio for some kind of answer, Tooru saw the other nod his head in reply before he stepped back into his home. 

Without a word, Hinata left as well, and Oikawa couldn't help but feel as if he'd just witnessed something intimate. Tooru thought about asking the other man what that was, but he wasn't sure that he'd get an answer, so he just shrugged it off and followed after his host for the evening.

He never exactly expected Kageyama to be a messy person, but Tooru really never thought that he'd be the type of person to keep their living space incredibly clean either. But Kageyama's apartment was exactly that, and Oikawa felt pleasantly surprised. There was not a single dirty dish lying around. There were no dirty clothes in places that they shouldn't be. There wasn't even a speck of dust lining any item that Oikawa could see. The place looked meticulously clean, and it made Oikawa feel impressed and a tiny bit jealous since dust was a terrible, horrendous thing that Oikawa could never remember to actually take care of regularly, so it tended to build up. Obviously Kageyama didn't have that problem.

"Wow, Tobio-chan," Oikawa exclaimed quietly. He felt that if he allowed his voice level to rise too high, he'd shatter the peace that Kageyama's apartment seemed to hold. 

Articulate as ever, the raven haired man repeated, "Wow?" Well, Tobio certainly didn't have the same qualms about keeping his voice down. Not that he was particularly loud or anything, but he was much louder that Tooru. "And why are you whispering," he asked with a tilt of his head.

Why Oikawa found Tobio's confusion so adorable, he'd never know, but he found himself smiling at the other man's obvious bewilderment as he said, "It's so nice and clean! It's even a lot homier than I imagined it." He was glad that his back was to his old kouhai at the moment because he didn't want to explain why he was smiling like an idiot.

"Homier?" Skepticism laced his voice. It was as if he was trying to decide whether he should be offended or not.

"Yeah, homier," Oikawa replied with a vague wave of his hand. Having lost the grin, Tooru turned around to face Kageyama and continued, "You know, you've got more personal effects than I expected, so it makes the place look nice."

"Oh," Tobio said with a slight furrow to his brow. "You thought I wouldn't have pictures?"

Oikawa just shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to the sofa and sat down across from the younger man who chose to occupy the arm chair. It was probably because he didn't want to be too close to his old senpai, which was actually a thought that hurt a lot more than Oikawa felt that it should.

"Aren't you going to offer me anything," Oikawa asked with a slight smirk. He didn't particularly want anything, but messing with Kageyama — or just anyone in general — was always a bit fun. It was especially fun whenever he felt insecure about something, and he definitely felt insecure about the visit as a whole. He didn't feel that his discomfort was unjustified since this was his first off-court meeting with Kageyama that didn't involve him waiting outside of his school to intimidate the younger boy and his team.

The thought of his past attempts at intimidation reminded Oikawa that they'd never really gotten along, which he knew could be blamed mostly on his own insecurities. Well, it could be blamed on that and his bad habit of resorting to pettiness, but at least he'd admit it now, admit that their problems, the reason Kageyama hated him, were solely his fault. It was something that Oikawa had realized sometime after he entered university, and because he realized how ridiculous it was to hate someone who really did work just as hard as he did, they were finally able to move past that hatred when it came time for their first university level volleyball game against each other. Despite that fact, they still weren't exactly friends, just more like me friendly rivals. That was probably what made Oikawa being in Kageyama's apartment awkward, what probably made Tobio sound so hesitant to agree in the first place. 

If Oikawa thought about it, Kageyama had every right to be hesitant. Tooru was never a good role model for him. He almost hit him once, for fuck's sake, and yet there he was, playing the role of concerned friend when they weren't that at all.

Did Oikawa want to be friends? Did he actually want a bigger role in Kageyama's life other than terrible senpai and arch nemesis? Surprisingly, yes, he did. It was something he began to yearn for once he realized the mistakes he made in dealing with the younger boy. It was also something that he knew he couldn't just ask for. Kageyama would probably laugh in his face if Tooru ever asked to be friends, to be something more than what they were. What saddened him more about Tobio laughing in his face at the thought of friendship is that Tooru knew that it's exactly what he deserved.

Not for the first time, Oikawa found himself thinking that he probably should have just asked how Kageyama was doing on the phone instead of insisting on meeting up.

Without realizing that he had apparently managed to get lost in his thoughts, Oikawa was suddenly torn out of them by a very confused Kageyama. A very confused Kageyama who had also moved from his spot on the chair and was now sitting next to Oikawa on the sofa. 

"Oikawa-san?" Tooru gave a short, breathy laugh at the sharp pang that came along with the worry laced in Kageyama's voice. He shouldn't be worried over Oikawa. It was Kageyama who possibly lost his career before it even started. Nevertheless, his misplaced concern, which should have been seen as a sign that Kageyama possibly cared, just served as a reminder to Oikawa that they weren't friends.

"Sorry, Tobio-chan," Oikawa said in a surprisingly normal voice. "I was still marveling over the fact that you're not a complete slob, and I guess I just spaced out there for a moment." Kageyama didn't look like he believed him, but he didn't question it, for which Tooru was grateful.

"Umm, did you... want anything? I have tea, soda, water, and sports drinks." He was still eyeing Oikawa skeptically, but his voice didn't sound as strained anymore.

"You know how to make tea," Oikawa teased.

"Of course I do," Kageyama said with a grimace. "I wouldn't have it if I couldn't make it myself."

"I was just teasing, Tobio-chan." He laughed again as he reached up and ruffled Kageyama's hair. It was just as soft as Tooru always imagined it'd be, and believe it or not, that was something that he thought about often. "Tea would be nice."

Tobio said nothing as he got up from his place on the sofa and moved into the small kitchen area. He had already put water in the kettle before Oikawa made to join him. 

"You didn't have to get up, Oikawa-san. I was going to bring it to you."

"But I felt like joining you in here," Oikawa replied simply.

"Okay." Kageyama put the kettle on the burner, but he didn't turn it on. After he set it down, he turned around and leaned his back against the counter and put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He was still looking at Oikawa like he was going to break at any moment, and Oikawa didn't really like it.

"Are you okay, Oikawa-san?"

Taken aback, Oikawa spluttered, "What?"

"Are you alright," Kageyama asked again. 

Why? Why was Kageyama, of all people, asking him if he was okay? It should be the other way around, shouldn't it? Tobio was the one who was recovering from an injury.

"Of course, I am," Oikawa said with a false confidence that had been perfected over the years. "Why wouldn't I be? Now, you.. You are the one I'm worried about. How's your knee?"

"Well," Kageyama said slowly, as if he were regarding a wounded animal that was about to attack in a last ditch effort, "thankfully, it was just a sprain. It took seven weeks to heal, and those seven weeks were hell, but walking around doesn't hurt nearly as much."

"That's.. that's great, Tobio-chan! You got lucky, luckier than me. Man, I'm glad that you didn't tear anything! I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Ushiwaka-chan!" Oikawa was scared that he wouldn't be able to accurately portray how relieved and happy he was that Kageyama was alright, that he got off easier than Tooru, but if he went by the look of surprise on the other man's face, he managed to be genuine.

"Uhh, th-thanks, Oikawa-san." Tobio tried to school his expression so that he wasn't gaping like a fish out of water anymore. He succeeded, but he was unable to make himself sound less shocked than he was at the sincerity displayed by Oikawa. "I... I do have to wear a brace now, though... As a precaution."

"Oh, of course! The brace isn't that bad," Oikawa explained. "If anything, it's a bit annoying and tends to just serve as a reminder of why you're wearing it, which has always been a good and bad thing for me, but maybe it'll help you see that you should slow down. You can't push yourself too hard, Tobio-chan, or you will end up exactly like me." He paused to let what he just said sink in, but also to hopefully help make what he was about to say sink in as well. Dramatic, yes, but he wanted Kageyama to know that he meant it.

"I don't want you to end up like me, Kageyama." The younger man, who was looking at Oikawa as if he'd never seen him before, startled at the use of his family name. Oikawa watched as Tobio's eyes widened once more and his mouth parted slightly. "Like I said, I wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even Ushiwaka, but you least of all. You've got a very bright future ahead of you, and it honestly scared me that you might have lost your chance to keep playing.

"People like us thrive on this game, on this lifestyle, and I know how scary it is to deal with the fear that the next game might be your last. I know how scary it is to know that if you don't push yourself, you might be surpassed by someone younger and better than you." He heard Kageyama gasp at that, and he only hoped that he understood what he was trying to say. "I understand how terrifying it is that if you _do_ push yourself, you risk injuring yourself further.

"I know I should be the last person to be here telling you what to do and how to take care of yourself, especially since I'm many years too late, but I just thought that hearing this from someone who understands just how important volleyball is to you would be able to get through to you easier.. Even if it's from someone who you're not friends with and probably can only barely tolerate during games.

"I just.. I just want you to take care of yourself, Kageyama. Please just do that one thing for me?"

Oikawa didn't mean to give a speech, but he just found that he couldn't stop talking once he had started. Not that he really wanted to, though, because he'd be a liar if he said that he didn't like being able to admit any of that to Kageyama. Some part of him had desperately hoped for a chance to reach out to Tobio ever since he realized why he had antagonized the younger boy. Some part of him wanted to be friends, to be able to speak candidly like this with Kageyama all the time. He hated that he had never gathered the courage to do so before Kageyama got hurt, but that's what it took, and Oikawa wasn't going to beat himself up for it now, especially not at that moment.

"I don't," Kageyama replied, effectively pulling Oikawa out of his thoughts once again. "I don't just barely tolerate you on the court. No, I don't consider us friends, but I don't hate you, and I really don't mind that this is coming from you."

"You don't," Oikawa asked hopefully.

"No," Kageyama answered. "I ignored you for a while because I wasn't sure whether you'd act like this or closer to the way you did back in high school, and I couldn't handle that regression. I like the friendly rivalry we've got going now, and I don't want you to hate me again."

"Why would I hate you?" His voice came out small and timid. Did Kageyama really think that he'd really antagonize him after he got hurt? Did he think that little of him?

Then again... If Kageyama did regard him that way, it was Oikawa's own fault for the way that he treated him in the past. He had no one to blame but himself.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure if I could handle it if you did. I never really hated you, but I know that you hated me. I think I understand why now, but I think knowing makes it worse." He paused, and Oikawa realized that the two of them had been making eye contact throughout the entire conversation so far. He almost found it funny that it took someone looking away to realize how focused on each other they were. "Knowing makes me realize that you basically hurt yourself because I was there, looming over you like some shadow who was just waiting to replace you.

"I won't lie about it. I did want to surpass you. I still do if I'm being completely honest. You've always been the one setter that I've looked up to the most. Ive met other setters who were just as good as you, but no matter how good they were, no matter how much they actually took time to help me grow, there was no semblance to the respect I held — hold — for you.

"I like to think that you respect me now as well. I may be wrong –"

"You're not," Oikawa interrupted.

Kageyama brought his gaze from the floor and back up to Oikawa as he continued, "– But I like to think that you and I were destined to be.. _something_ to each other. I'm not sure if that something is enemies, friendly rivals, actual friends, or... Or something else, but I've always thought that the universe had something in mind for us, and I stopped believing that that something was a life of hatred years ago."

If there was one thing that Oikawa was sure he'd never hear Kageyama Tobio say, it was that he thought that there was a possibility of them being lovers. He didn't exactly suggest that he thought that that was what they were destined — he actually used the word destined! — to be, and nor did he suggest that that's what he wanted, but Oikawa actually had entertained the thought once due to some light teasing at the hands of Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. They had long ago suggested that Tooru had probably confused sexual tension and unrequited feelings for hatred, but he only let himself entertain the idea after he had his first match against the raven haired man in college. He quickly wrote it off as something that would never happen because Kageyama would never let him close enough to chance it.

"Oikawa-san, I–"

"Tooru."

"What," Kageyama asked after a moment of staring at Tooru as if he'd grown a second head.

"You don't have to use honorifics with me anymore," he explained shyly. "You can call me Tooru if you want, or you can call me just Oikawa if that's easier for you. Just... just stop calling me Oikawa-san." Oikawa looked away from Kageyama for the first time in what felt like hours and began to study the floor. He didn't understand himself sometimes. It was so easy to tell Kageyama that he was worried and that he cared, but he could barely ask the other to call him by his given name. Oikawa felt a little bit pathetic.

"Okay... Tooru."

At that, Oikawa looked back up at Kageyama only to find the other smiling at him. It was a cocky smile, a smile that said that Kageyama knew that using his name would affect him in some way and liked that he actually had the power to do so. It should have been frustrating, but Oikawa just found it very endearing and a little attractive.

Tobio abandoned the smirk for a more somber, shy expression as he said, "Anyway, Oika– Tooru, you said that you won't go back to hating me, but... I don't really want to go back to being what we were before I sprained my knee." Anxiety began to creep all throughout Oikawa's body. What did Kageyama mean? Before he could ask, Tobio continued, "I'd like to try to be friends if you're okay with that."

Oikawa smiled as the creeping anxiety halted to a stop and fell away. He should have seen that coming. Tobio wasn't a cruel, petty person. He wouldn't give him hope of friendship only to rip it away. 

"I'd like that, Tobio-chan." Tooru's voice was gentle, probably more gentle than Kageyama had ever heard, but it was also filled with joy. He never thought that he'd get this chance. He never thought that Kageyama would ever want anything to do with him other than on the volleyball court, but he apparently wanted to move forward just as much as Oikawa did, and that warmed Oikawa's heart immensely. "I would actually like that very much."

The smile that he received from Kageyama was the brightest that he had ever seen it. Scratch that. It was the brightest he had ever seen it while being directed at him. It was a smile that Oikawa would kill to see everyday from that point on, a smile that gave him hope that maybe this friendship would work.

"Good," Tobio replied. "So how about that tea?"

Oikawa let out a breathy laugh, nodded his head, and then said, "Yes, please."

Tooru never gave much thought to fate and destiny, but as he stood there, watching Kageyama finally turn on the stove to make some tea, he felt that he could definitely get used to the idea of being fated to someone like Kageyama Tobio. Even if they were only meant to be friends, he'd cherish their friendship and thank the universe for allowing them to coexist, for apparently tying that silly little string around their fingers and connecting them together, because it was then that Oikawa knew that Kageyama was his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of trouble finding a stopping point.  
> Ending stories is a lot harder than starting them.  
> Anyway, feedback is very welcome.  
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
